Immortals
by GuardianAngel1234567
Summary: Before the Great Battle for Mewni, before the Darkest Spell of Moon the Undaunted, a group of Monsters came upon an Ancient-Old Discovery that will change all of Septarsis.


**Guys, I've been wondering; Battle for Mewni never gave us the full details of Toffee's past, did it? It just described him as a rogue General who killed Moon's Mother and got one of his fingers severed by Moon's Darkest Spell. Why would he do that? What was his motive?**

 **Was he even** _ **originally**_ **capable of regenerating in the first place? Are all Septarians able to regenerate since the beginning of time?**

 **What if they were vulnerable? What if they couldn't grow back their severed parts? What if...** _ **someone**_ **made them Immortals?**

 **Here's what I think happened...**

 **But first;**

 **Queen Marrow Reptiliana- A red winged and frilled lizard Monster**

 **King Gorion Reptiliana- A black cat Monster with Grey mane**

 **Princess Armageda Reptiliana- Kinda resembles her mother, except for her spiked tail and black frills.**

* * *

 _Where was she? This was no time for her to be_ _ **childish. They'll**_ _be here any minute! Oh why does the Multiverse hate them?!_

Their thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the carriage. The Coach-monster opened the door, revealing the Raptuses.

Lord Raptus and Lady Raptus got off the carriage first, their arms linked. The last one to get off was their Son and General of the Septarian Army, Tyrex.

"Welcome old Friends." King Gorion greeted before he and his Wife enveloped their guests in hugs.

" _Its now or never._ " Lord Raptus whispered warily. His Wife and Friends shared the same grim yet determined expressions.

They broke apart, allowing Tyrex to give his Parents' Friends a respectful bow. _Then he_ _ **scowled.**_ _Oh no. Then that_ _ **means...**_

The Parents warily turned around, only to find Princess Armageda approaching them, along with her Porcupine Pet Shriller and her Hand-monsters, her head held high.

Once her Parents and Guests got out of the way, Armageda handed Shriller to one of her Hand-monsters and approached Tyrex in a respectable distance. Both glared at each other before bowing/curtsying to each other.

" _General._ "

" _Princess._ "

The Parents sighed in relief. _Now if only they didn't refer to each other by nicknames._ They were caught by surprise when Armageda brought one of her claws forward and Tyrex took it to press a kiss on the back of it. _Yes. There's a chance... Wait. She just washed her claw. And he just gargled. Oh well. Baby steps._

 _Who knows? Maybe this Visit would be a lot_ _ **different**_ _than the others before._

* * *

 _ **OH COME ON!**_

 _How could a simple Tea Party even set one of the rose bushes on fire?_

* * *

Once the fire was put out, the Raptuses and Reptilianas went inside the Castle in order to give their Children a _long, loud_ lecture. Tyrex and Armageda just sat on a couch, listening to their Parents with looks of indifference. _As if this was the_ _ **1st time**_ _they got scolded for_ _ **fighting**_ _with each other._

" _This was the_ _ **last straw**_ _you two!_ " King Gorion scolded.

" _In fact;_ _ **We're**_ _going to stay here until you two_ _ **finally GET ALONG.**_ " Lord Raptus declared firmly.

Tyrex' and Armageda's eyes widened in surprise. They briefly glanced at each other before returning to their indifferent looks.

" _Now go to your rooms._ " Queen Marrow commanded.

" _And think about what you've done._ " Lady Raptus strictly added.

" _Okay._ " Tyrex and Armageda both replied simultaneously as they got off the couch and went straight to their own rooms.

" _Just so you know; We're not_ _ **little kids anymore!**_ " Tyrex called.

The Raptuses and Reptilianas sighed in dismay. _**Nothing**_ _has changed._

* * *

Queen Marrow grabbed the doorknob to her Daughter's room, hesitating if they should talk to her or not. After a few more moments, she finally opened the door and saw her only Child fast asleep on her bed, her back facing her Mother.

Slowly and silently, the Rulers approached their Daughter.

"Sweetheart?" Marrow spoke softly, "I know we can be too, _pushy,_ but only because we want what's _best_ for you. We understand that you're not ready to, _accept_ Tyrex, but we wished you two could at least _get along._ Even if its just one step at a time. At _your_ time. After all; _You're not a little Monster anymore. It's_ _ **your**_ _decision. Not ours._ "

The Rulers left the same way they entered. That's when they thought they should double-check on their Daughter. They just opened the door by an inch when their eyes widened in surprise a the sight before them;

 _Shriller was holding Armageda's_ _ **SEVERED HEAD!**_

 _ **Wait!**_ _That's not her head. That was a_ _ **stuffed**_ _head of a_ _ **dummy**_ _that looks like Armageda._

Realization struck the Reptilianas, causing them to hiss and growl in frustration.

"Marrow?" Lady Raptus approached with her Husband, both giving worried faces.

" _ **Armageda.**_ " Both Rulers muttered angrily.

Gorion then brought out a tracking device. On the screen was a light beacon in the shape of Armageda. Just as they feared; _Armageda was definitely_ _ **not**_ _in bed._

" _Don't tell her we're doing_ _ **this.**_ " Gorion told the Raptuses. _Well...They have to keep a_ _ **close**_ _eye on their Daughter,_ _ **now and then.**_

"Can't blame you." Lord Raptus replied and brought out his own tracking device. _His Son was definitely_ _ **not**_ _in his room._

Gorion took a closer look at the Raptus' tracking device and then at his, "Well that's _odd._ It's as if they're heading for the _same_ coordinates."

* * *

" _Exactly when was the_ _ **last time you FLEW?!**_ " Lord Raptus screamed as Marrow struggles to fly, while at the same time preventing her Husband and friends from falling off her.

" _ **There!**_ " Gorion cried, pointing to an area in the Forest where Marrow _crash_ -landed. Luckily, no one was badly injured. But they were a little bit groggy from the impact.

Once they regained their senses, they found Tyrex standing in the middle of the clearing, but no sign of Armageda.

" _What are the chances that they came here, in the_ _ **same spot,**_ _just to, (gulp)_ _ **finish... this?**_ " Lord Raptus whispered as they stood hidden behind some bushes.

Just as Tyrex turned, they silently gasped in surprise when they saw the _long sword_ he was carrying with him.

" _Now let's not jump into conclusions._ " Gorion assured, " _Besides; We don't even know if_ _ **she'll...!**_ "

Before he could finish, Armageda swooped down from the sky and tackled Tyrex to the ground in a way that she was on top of him.

" _Toffee._ " Armageda greeted.

" _Amy._ " Toffee greeted back. _Oh come on! I thought they got rid of_ _ **those**_ _Nicknames._ The Parents braced themselves for another rumble. To their surprise, Tyrex got up while holding Armageda in his arms, "Your inability to come on time is starting to become a _Habit._ "

Armageda smirked as she playfully walked her fingers on his chest until they touched and traced his lips before caressing his cheek, " _I could say the same with your_ _ **Attitude.**_ "

The Parents gaped at the scene before them. _Their Children_ _ **aren't fighting**_ _with each other! Are they?_ They expected Tyrex to slap her claw away, but instead, _he laid one of his claws on top of the one touching his cheek!_ _ **What exactly is happening here?!**_

" _You know_ _ **Mommy**_ _and_ _ **Daddy**_ _aren't gonna be happy when they find out their_ _ **Little Princess**_ _snuck out._ " Tyrex teased, moving his head forward, just as Armageda moved _hers_ forward.

" _Come on now._ " Armageda smirked, " _You know they'll_ _ **never**_ _find out. Not even in a_ _ **million years.**_ "

" _You're one twisted Princess._ "

" _ **You're**_ _one to talk._ "

 _This_ _ **can't**_ _be_ _ **right!**_ _They should be_ _ **fighting.**_ _But they're_ _ **not**_ _. They should be_ _ **punching and/or kicking each other.**_ _But they're_ _ **NOT.**_ _They should be_ _ **trash-talking each other to DEATH! But, they're NOT!**_

 _Instead, they're just..._ _ **!**_

The Parents gaped at the sudden sight before them; _Tyrex and Armageda. Childhood Enemies. The Ones who started a fire just through a Tea lips,_ _ **pressed to each other?!**_

 _They didn't even_ _ **back away in complete disgust!**_ In fact; They looked like they were in their own _Blissful Little World._ Tyrex slightly dipped Armageda as they continued to _**kiss**_. After a few moments, they broke apart, whispering, _**sweet(?!)**_ words to each other. Armageda blew steam clouds in the form of _**hearts**_ at Tyrex' face. Tyrex breathe them in like narcotics, sighing in a complete daze

They still can't _believe their Children are doing_ _ **this!**_ _This has got to be a_ _ **twisted DREAM!**_ _There was_ _ **NO WAY**_ _their children could ever..._ _ **!**_

" _ **I love you.**_ "

" _ **You're the lovable one.**_ "

The Reptilianas scratched their wrists while the Raptuses bit each other's hand. Both completely shocked and baffled at what they just _witnessed_. They _silently_ screamed in agony. When they opened their eyes, they were _still_ in the _same place,_ and their Children are _still...!_

" _My Baby's in love_ _ **.**_ " Marrow muttered silently at the revelation.

Soon, all 4 Parents broke into smiles.

 _ **"OUR BABIES ARE IN LOVE!"**_

They realized their mistake when their Kids suddenly broke away from their nuzzle. _Oh great. They_ _ **heard**_ _us!_ Just as they were about to turn to the source, their Parents quickly ducked down and hid beneath the bushes.

"You heard that?" Armageda asked in puzzlement.

"Nope." Tyrex replied, his gaze back at her, " _Just_ _ **you.**_ "

Armageda giggled at his remark as he kissed her fingers. But to his Parents...

" _Oh come on. That wasn't even_ _ **clever.**_ " Lord Raptus complained, unimpressed.

" _What I don't get, is why_ _ **didn't they tell US?**_ " Marrow complained.

" _Yes. What have we done_ _ **wrong**_ _that made them angry enough no to tell us?_ " Gorion asks.

 _Let's see..._

* * *

 _First Meeting. The start of the rivalry. And the Nicknames._ _ **Whose**_ _idea was it to bring their_ _ **Children**_ _together?_ _ **At such young age?**_

 _Monster Camp. By order of_ _ **The King.**_ _Lots of bruises._ _ **Not caused by poison ivy, bees, or Nature.**_

 _Visits to the Castle. A time for '_ _ **get together**_ _', and to '_ _ **reconnect with old friends**_ _'. Some only lasting for_ _ **an hour.**_

 _Birthday Party. Dance of_ _ **Death.**_ _Should'nt it have been a_ _ **Father-Daughter Dance**_ _?_

 _Tea Parties._ _ **Do I even have to write it down?**_

* * *

" _Nope. Can't think of a_ _ **logical reason.**_ " Lady Raptus spoke after a lot of thinking. The others muttered in agreement.

Armageda grabbed Tyrex by the claw and began dragging him somewhere.

" _Oh. Isn't that sweet?_ " Marrow gushed, " _They're gonna jump off a_ _ **cliff... JUMPING OFF A CLIFF?!**_ "

Sure enough, _Armageda was dragging Tyrex to a cliff._ The Parents rushed desperately to stop their kids, _but it was too late..._

" _ **Tyrex!**_ " Lady Raptus cried for his son. _They should've known it was too good to be true!_

" _ **I'm sorry!**_ " Gorion cried, " _ **This is all my fault!**_ "

" _ **We went too far!**_ " Marrow cried as well.

As the Parents cried and comforted each other, something, or rather _someone,_ zipped into the sky, carrying _someone_ in _her_ arms. It was no surprise that the Couple didn't hear their Parents' cries, as they were too busy staring into each other's eyes.

The Parents gaped in surprise at what just happened, but managed to snap out of it, just in time for them to _silently_ pursue their Kids.

* * *

Armageda and Tyrex landed on the ground and began taking a romantic stroll in one of the most luscious and beautiful areas of the Forest, unaware of their snoopy Parents on their tails (literally).

They quickly moved from one hiding place to another. They were moving _too_ quickly that they suddenly hit a tree, _with a beehive hanging from one of its branches._ The impact from the collision shook the beehive off the branch, causing it to tumble _right at Armageda and Tyrex!_

Just as the beehive was about to hit Armageda, Tyrex pulled her towards him, allowing the beehive to hit a rock instead. They didn't even _notice_ the beehive as they were too busy staring into each other's eyes.

The beehive broke upon collision with the rock, releasing a swarm of bees. Upset that their home was destroyed, they directed their anger at the nearest creatures; _Tyrex and Armageda._

The swarm charged at the distracted couple. But just as they were about to sting them, Tyrex pointed his sword at them, causing them to stop. _And he was still looking at_ _ **Amy.**_

Gulping fearfully, the Queen Bee directed her swarm away from the Couple, _and went for their Parents instead._

* * *

Having survived the bee attack, the Parents continued following their Children. A small stream of water separated the path and the only way to the other side was a path of stones. Armageda and Tyrex stepped on one stone at a time. On one stone, Tyrex lost his footing, causing him to slip on top of Armageda, causing both of them to slip into the water. Rather than being upset, the Couple laughed at their predicament, unaware of their wet Parents.

* * *

The two young Monsters (along with their Parents) found themselves in a beautiful field of flowers. They approached a flower and just as they were about to take a whiff, the small flower turned out to be part of a giant flytrap and was snapping its jaws at _Tyrex and Armageda!_

Rather than being alarmed, the Couple held into each other's arm and jumped out of the way. More giant living flytraps were in their way, but they managed to evade every one of them. One time, Tyrex had to flip Armageda into the air in order to evade a flytrap. Armageda kicked the flytrap away before landing back in Tyrex' arms. As they left the patch arm-in-arm, their Parents awed as they watched them go, _while they also have to save themselves from a vicious flytrap._

* * *

 _Of course there'd be Mewmen hunting in the forest late at Night. But they didn't care. They only cared about_ _ **each other.**_

The Mewmen charged. When they saw the two Monsters having their _moment,_ they stopped to awe.

 _Then they were punched into the Night Sky._

* * *

" _Still not in the mood to_ _ **head back**_ _?_ " Tyrex asks as he and Armageda gazed into the Night Sky.

Their Parents didn't mind if they were going to find their Kids yawning in Breakfast. They just want to see more of the fruition of their constant push... _persuasion._

 _Hey wait-a-minute. They just realized; The Dream they had about their Children kissing on the Night of Armageda's Coming-of-Age Party,_ _ **WASN'T a Dream.**_

 _Oh well. Time to focus on the_ _ **Present.**_

" _Maybe. Right after_ _ **this.**_ " Armageda pushed Tyrex against a rock and pressed her lips on his. Tyrex returned the kiss as their tails intertwined, forming a heart.

" _Look at them go._ " Lady Raptus gushed as the other Parents awed at their Children.

 _Then... things were getting..._ _ **more intense.**_

" _Look away. Look_ _ **away.**_ " Gorion covered his eyes with his hands, the others followed suite. They cringed as Armageda began to groan.

As he was too caught up in the moment, Tyrex shifted, causing the rock to move. As Armageda opened his eyes, she noticed a crack in the middle of the rock. However, upon closer inspection, _it wasn't a crack._

Tyrex was confused when Armageda broke away and went for the rock. She touched one side of the rock and began moving it away from the other side. Turns out, the rock was actually hiding an entrance to a cave. And by the looks of it, it was a _long_ way to, whatever was on the other side. _Mysterious._

The new Discovery caught the Parents' surprise. They heard of secret complex tunnels the Septarians built in order to hide from the Mewmen during The Great Monster Massacre. This must be one of them. _This_ also intrigued their Children into exploring.

 _Now there's a_ _ **slight**_ _chance they'd get caught spying on their Kids. But hey; It's Parents Intuition. They'll know they were only looking out for them._

* * *

The tunnel seams to go on forever. Luckily, as Monsters, they could see in the Dark. Finally, they could see the exit right ahead. When they reached the end of the tunnel, they were met with a wondrous sight;

Cluster of large Crystals adorned the ceiling of the giant cave, illuminating it in a mysterious yet welcoming glow. There were paintings on the wall, depicting Monsters triumphing over their Mewman oppressors. Just bellow from where they were standing was a stream of moving crystal-clear water.

Armageda was too busy marveling at the beauty before her that she didn't pay any attention to her footing, causing her to slip into the water. Tyrex rushed to help her but got pulled in instead. The Couple fell into the water before emerging seconds later. Tyrex carried Armageda into dry land before wrapping her in his jacket to keep her warm. Armageda smiled at him in gratitude.

Behind a cluster of rocks, the Parents watched their Children with pride in their eyes. _They_ _ **really**_ _are_ _ **getting along.**_

 _Which means some_ _ **arrangements**_ _must be made._

"Well that's _one way_ to get down." Armageda laughed along with Tyrex.

Something caught their eye. Curious, they approached it; A large stone statue of a frilled Lizard with a single horn on its head right above its third eye. Its large wings gave it an aura of authority. The pedestal it stood on was engraved;

 _ **Galatrocious The Grand. The Beastly Master of all Magic, who sacrificed his life to save Septarsis from Dark Mewmen Tragic.**_

 _Galatrocious._ Armageda knew that Name. He was her _Ancestor._ The First Septarian to learn Magic. _And the First Monster Ruler to fall into the_ _ **despicable**_ _hands of those..._ _ **Mewmen.**_

 _Just listening to that story made her even more determined to bring those Mewmen down and liberate all Monsters from their tyranny._

" _Visitors? Why, I'm honored._ "

Both Tyrex and Armageda turned to the source of the new voice. When they couldn't find _him_ on the ground, they looked up. Sure enough, clinging up-side-down to the ceiling was a shadowed creature with _3_ dark blue eyes. His eyes locked on the Couple.

The Creature let go of his grip and landed on the ground on his feet. He slowly walked towards the Couple, revealing his true self; A blue humanoid Lizard Monster.

"Oh Dear. What kind of host am I?" The newcomer snapped his fingers after noticing how wet his guests were.

Armageda suddenly felt herself, _warm,_ and, _dry?_ Once she took a good look at herself, she realized that she was all cleaned up. She looked at Tyrex, _and boy did he_ _ **really clean him up.**_ _He even got his jacket back._

Still hidden behind the rocks, the Parents studied the new Monster with puzzlement. _They have seen him before. In the Family History Books and Tapestries. But he just_ _ **can't be.**_ _Can he?_

Before Tyrex or Armageda could say their thanks, they suddenly found themselves sitting before a table filled with food and a lit fancy candelabrum that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The blue Lizard Monster was dressed in a fancy tux while playing a romantic tune on a violin.

" _Thought I'd,_ _ **liven the mood.**_ " He spoke while moving his eyebrows up and down.

The Couple realized what he was doing and began fibbing about the fact that they were _bitter enemies. And that they hated each other and so on. If word got out they_ _ **were... They will never hear the end of it!**_

 _ **And there is ABSOLUTELY NO WAY**_ _are they ready to give their Parents the_ _ **satisfaction**_ _they so_ _ **desperately wanted for years!**_ _(Of course they didn't know they were..._ _ **you know.**_ )

"Of course. Of course." The Monster understood, making his violin disappear and replacing it with a steaming bowl of soup, "Forgive my foolishness, Princess. _Soup?_ "

He _"suddenly"_ tripped, sending the soup flying directly at Armageda's eyes. The Monster Princess screamed at the intense heat in her eyes. She stood up, but her burned vision caused her to stumble on the ground. Tyrex quickly rushed to her side and helped her up. For some _reason,_ Tyrex coming to her aid soothed her sour eyes.

" _Ha!_ " The blue Lizard Monster pointed at the two Monsters triumphantly.

The Couple realized they just gave away their secret, as evident by how they were holding each other and smiling at each other.

" _You can't hide anything from your Lots-of-Great-Grandfather, Princess._ " The blue Monster teased.

Realization struck Armageda. _Grandfather. Blue Lizard. Magic._ " _Galatrocious?_ "

" _Bingo!_ " The blue Lizard grinned, summoning bells to ring, " _We have a winner! Give her some love, Boys!"_ He clapped his hands, summoning multiple hands like his in the air, all clapping excitedly.

" _But... Aren't you... You're..._ " Tyrex stuttered, ignoring the other hands that suddenly disappeared in clouds of sparkles.

" _Yes._ _ **Dead.**_ " Galatrocious spoke darkly, " _Eradicated. Exterminated. By those,_ _ **Mewmen. But I lived.**_ "

Tyrex and Armageda began backing away warily. They sure don't want to make things even more intense as it is. Even their Parents were planning to grab their Kids and get out of here.

"But enough about _me._ " Galatrocious suddenly mellowed down, "And don't you two worry; _Your secret's safe with me. Although you really have to keep your little Get-Togethers under_ _ **low profile.**_ Who knows; _Your Parents are probably on your_ _ **tails**_ _right about now._ "

The ones in question silently coughed in response to that remark. _Does he even know they were here?_

Before Armageda could ask, Galatrocious beat her to it, " _How do I know?_ I have been watching over my Descendants for _years. Especially you, Amy._ "

The way he was moving his eyebrows flirtatiously made Tyrex crush the goblet he was drinking Swamp Water from.

"Oh. I'm, _flattered?_ " _To be honest, Armageda was feeling_ _ **crept-out, and disgusted.**_

" _I'm serious._ " Galatrocious went on, "Of all of my Descendants, I've never seen anyone more _dedicated_ in fighting for her Home and Kind other than you."

Armageda blushed at the compliment, " _Well, I..._ "

" _But,_ " Galatrocious suddenly cut her off, " _I want to see it for myself._ "

The next thing everyone knew, the Blue Lizard Monster began to grow. As he did, large reptile wings emerged from his back and a sharp horn grew just right above his middle third eye. Once his transformation was complete, he was exactly how his statue depicted him; _**Mighty, Powerful, and Grand.**_

Every Monster in the room gaped at his gigantic size in complete shock. The next thing they knew, Tyrex was flung to the wall of the cave by Galatrocious' giant spiky tail.

Armageda's blood boil at the sight of her Lover getting harmed by her own Ancestor. _No one hurts her Toffee._ _ **But her! Even if he's her ANCESTOR!**_

Just as Tyrex got up and clutched his scarred right hand, Armageda began to grow until she was the same giant height as her Ancestor.

 _This was not going to end_ _ **well.**_ _And to think everything started out_ _ **smoothly.**_

Armageda and Galatrocious wrestled each other, causing the entire cave to shake. Galatrocious managed to whip his tail at Armageda's face, causing a long scar to appear on her left cheek. Armageda roared in pain as she loosen her hold, allowing Galatrocious to push her against the wall. The impact caused many crystals to crack and fall on the ground.

Armageda retaliated by blowing a cloud of fog at her Ancestor. The clouds were so thick, Galatrocious couldn't see his Descendant anywhere. _But he could still_ _ **smell,**_ _and_ _ **hear**_ _her._

Armageda moved swiftly through the fog. Just as she was about to strike Galatrocious from behind, _he turned around and blasted her with a ray of powerful energy (from his mouth)._

She cringed in pain. But that didn't stop her from using her tail to grab Galatrocious' head just so she could punch him repeatedly. (This also made her Parents cringe at the brutality. Tyrex, on the other hand, was _amazed_ by her feisty skills.)

" _Im...pres...sive!_ " Galatrocious spoke in between punches, before grabbing Armageda by her neck, " _But not_ _ **too.**_ "

He slammed her to the ground before pinning her in place, taunting her, " _How could you expect to defend your Kind, when you couldn't defend from_ _ **me?**_ "

 _ **She CAN defend her kind! And she will NOT loose to HIM!**_

With all her might, Armageda pushed him off her and punched him several times with all her rage. Unlike before, Tyrex began to cringe. _He never saw her_ _ **this**_ _angry before._

Finally, out of exhaustion, Armageda stopped and took long breathes. _Even she has to admit she never took it_ _ **that**_ _ **far**_ _before._

Galatrocious chuckled, despite the many punches he had to _endure,_ " _You, My Dear, are_ _ **The One**_ _I have been looking for_ _ **for years.**_ "

Galatrocious' hand glowed as he punched Armageda on the chest. As she was flung away, she shrunk down to her regular size before collapsing on the stony floor.

Galatrocious shrunk back to his original form too. He raised his glowing hand at the stalactite crystals, _causing them to fall towards Armageda._

Armageda could only do one thing; _Regretfully accepting her Fate as the Crystals fell..._

 _So many things in her head right now; Her people cheering her Name. Her Parents calling out to her. The Army. Toffee._

 _ **Did it have to end like this?**_

The crystals crashed on the ground, but she didn't feel _any piercing through her scales._

She found herself opening her eyes. The first thing she saw was Tyrex, holding her in his arms. He gritted his teeth, as if he was enduring some kind of pain. He smiled at her before collapsing on the ground.

A _horrible_ realization struck Armageda; _Tyrex_ _ **shielded**_ _her from the Crystals._

" _Tyrex? Tyrex!_ " Armageda tried in vain to wake her Lover up. Fearfully, she laid her head on his chest. She wanted to hear the warm, soothing beat of his Heart. _But_ _ **nothing.**_ _She could hear_ _ **nothing.**_

The last time the Reptilianas saw their Daughter cry was when she was _born_ into their World. Since then, she would always wear a brave and bold face wherever she goes in order to prove to her People that she will grow up into becoming a Powerful Ruler.

 _Now here she is; Shedding a tear. Crying her heart out over her loss._

Beside them, Lord Raptus hid his watery eyes with his hand while his Wife comforted him by weeping on his shoulder. _If only they knew how lucky they were to be proud Parents of a courageous Soldier._

Armageda looked up only to find Galatrocious looking at her with a look of _indifference_ plastered on his face. _It was all_ _ **his fault! She just want to rip him into pieces and throw him inside a hot scolding Volcano.**_

 _Yet she..._

" _You got to help him._ _ **Please!**_ " She begged, not letting go of Tyrex.

In response, Galatrocious touched Armageda's heart with one of his glowing fingers. After a few seconds, he let go. Armageda could feel her wounds heal, but Tyrex was still not waking up.

" _How does that_ _ **help?!**_ " She snapped. _What is_ _ **wrong**_ _with this guy?!_

Galatrocious leaned in a whispered, " _Give him, your_ _ **blood.**_ "

Armageda was confused by his words, _but she was_ _ **desperate**_ _to save Tyrex._

She latched on her hand, sucking her blood in the process. After a few more seconds, she stopped, and pressed her lips on Tyrex' now cold lips, giving him her blood.

When she gave him the last of her blood, she pulled away. Tyrex still remained motionless, his eyes not showing any signs of opening. Hesitantly, she once again rested her head on his chest; _Still..._ _ **nothing.**_

 _ **This was all her fault.**_ _Why did she even dragged him here? Back then, she was happy whenever he_ _ **wasn't**_ _around. Now, she couldn't imagine Life without him._ _ **Why wasn't she strong enough to protect the One she loves?**_

As Armageda continued to weep, the wounds on Toffee's back caused by the crystals began to close, as well as the scar on his hand. The hand suddenly moved and found its way to Armageda's head, brushing it in a comforting manner.

Armageda was caught by surprise when she felt a hand on her head. She looked up, _only to find Tyrex smiling at her._

" _Did I miss something?_...!" Tyrex was caught by surprise when Armageda shut him up with a kiss. He gladly returned it, with both relief and passion. Both didn't stop as they were glad to be together again. (You could guess their Parents' reactions.)

 _Then,_ _ **HE had to ruin the mood...**_

" _I knew you were a worthy Heir._ " Galatrocious clapped in amusement. _Before throwing knives at the two Monsters, causing Tyrex to lose one of his hand and Armageda, one of her wings._

Both Monsters cried in pain. Then, to their complete shock, _both severed parts grew back in seconds. That_ _ **never**_ _happened before._

" _Use that Power_ _ **wisely.**_ " Galatrocious whispered to a stunned Armageda.

Armageda turned around, but her Ancestor was already gone. Both she and Tyrex looked around, but the blue Septarian was _nowhere_ to be found.

* * *

The Couple decided they had _enough_ excitement for the Night and found the way out of the cave. Both were still shook up after the near- _death_ experience and decided to mellow it down with a Good-Night sleep.

"Tyrex, _I'm sorry._ " Armageda spoke after a long moment of silence. She still felt guilty after what she put him through, " _It was a_ _ **mistake**_ _to drag you here._ "

To her surprise, Tyrex took her hands into his and gave her a loving look, "All I know is; _We're stuck with each other for a_ _ **very, long time.**_ "

If her scales weren't red, he'd definitely see her blush.

The two hugged for who knows how long. Armageda wasn't sure about her new powers, but her Ancestor _believed in her._ And she's going to make him proud. _She's going to make_ _ **everyone**_ _in Septarsis proud._

The Reptilianas and Raptuses were happy their _Babies_ were okay, _but they were unsure of Galatrocious' motives for giving their Daughter those new powers._

 _Something tells them they haven't seen the last of their Ancestor._

From afar, Galatrocious watched with amusement at his Descendants' cluelessness. _They don't have the_ _ **slightest**_ _clue on what he has in store for Septarsis, and_ _ **Mewni.**_

 _Things will certainly be in his_ _ **favor.**_

* * *

 **So... Guess what happens next. ;)**


End file.
